


Испытание

by Tivissa



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivissa/pseuds/Tivissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Капитан и первый помощник случайно оказались заперты внутри голографического сценария</p>
            </blockquote>





	Испытание

Погода испортилась. Снег забивался под одежду, ветер находил малейшую щель, выдувая последнее тепло. Пурга выла, стояла белой стеной перед глазами. На расстоянии вытянутой руки ничего нельзя было разглядеть. Они могли ходить кругами и никогда бы не узнали об этом. Хорошо Райкер додумался связать их страховочной веревкой. Теперь они, по крайней мере, не потеряют друг друга. 

\- Следующий раз, Первый, развлечения в голодеке буду выбирать я, - капитан рассмеялся и тут же закашлялся от холодного воздуха. Райкер, из-за всех сил преодолевая на сопротивление ветра, притянул спутника ближе к себе и придержал – в этот раз приступ отступил не так быстро, как полчаса назад. 

\- Надо найти укрытие.

\- Вы правы, Первый. Иначе мы тут окончательно замерзнем. К, сожалению, навигатор не работает. Остается надеяться, что местность - карту, которой Вы мне показали перед нашим походом, компьютер не изменил. 

\- Есть связь через коммуникатор. Дейта изучил программу и сказал, что рельеф остался таким же как втот момент, когда мы зашли на голопалубу.

\- Тогда нам направо, если мне не изменят чувство направления. Там должна быть скала, а значит шанс найти пещеру или хотя бы каменный карман, чтобы спрятаться от ветра и снега.

Райкер автоматически кивнул, соглашаясь, и только потом осознал, что Пикард его не увидит. Он уже сотню раз себя проклял за эту авантюру, ведь это он потащил капитана заниматься альпинизмом на одну из самых опасных вершин Андории. Обещал острые ощущения. Хотел провести в неформальной обстановке день. Вместе. Один на один. Без чужих глаз. Но Энтерпрайз, как назло, прошел через туманность Дука, и компьютер дал сбой. Отключились протоколы безопасности, сменилась программа погоды, и безопасная палуба оказалась заблокирована. Ни возможности отключить программу. Ни арки аварийного выхода. Хороший отдых, ничего не скажешь. Райкер одернул себя. Сейчас не время и не место предаться преступному унынию. Обнявшись, чтобы не потеряться и пытаясь сохранить тепло, они двинулись в нужном направлении. Казалось трудный переход, через хлещущий ветер и снег никогда не закончится, но через какое-то время они уткнулись в скалу. Метель тут была еще хуже и буквально кусалась. Незащищенные участки кожи так и жалило холодом. 

\- Дальше только на ощупь, пока не найдем какое-нибудь укрытие. 

Небольшая пещера нашлась через сто шагов. В ней было не намного теплее, чем снаружи, но тут хотя бы не сбивал ветер с ног. К тому же нашлась сухая растительность неизвестного происхождения, на которой можно было разместиться и заодно соорудить небольшой костер. Капитан снова закашлялся, сползая на каменный пол. Уилл рванул за снегом, прижал покрепче и начал усиленно растирать грудь капитану. Пикард был в хорошей физической форме, но ему пришлось потратить слишком много сил, когда испортила программа, отключились протоколы безопасности и поднялся ветер. Он вытаскивал из расщелины свалившегося в нее коммандера, а потом волочил на себе не маленький вес высого первого помощника, пока тот не пришел в сознание, там же капитан потерял коммуникатор, и теперь связь с кораблём была только у Райкера. Похоже, капитан слегка надорвался и слишком надышался холодным воздухом. 

\- Вам надо прилечь. 

\- Слишком холодно, могу уснуть. 

\- Тогда давайте ляжем вместе. Будет теплее и меньше шансов потерять сознание от охлаждения.

\- Вы не уснете?

\- Нет, не беспокойтесь. И прослежу, чтобы не уснули Вы. 

Капитан в изнеможении кивнул и растянулся на охапке сухой и жесткой травы. Всегда спокойный, сейчас он казался немного потерянным и очень разбитым. Усталость притаилась в каждой морщинке, усиливая ощущение болезненности. Райкер лег рядом, аккуратно обнимая капитана, притягивая к груди. Он бы никогда не смог просто спать рядом с Пикардом. И хотя ситуация не способствовала проявлению тех чувств, которые он обычно испытывал к своему командиру, вожделение от столь тесной близости заструилось по телу. Очевидное решение проблемы и желание согреться могло привести к ненужным физиологическим последствиям. И необходимости их объяснять. Уилл лихорадочно начал вспоминать известные ему практики контроля сознания, чтобы обуздать собственные инстинкты. И только вулканская медитация помогла ему обрести некоторое спокойствие. Когда мысли пришли в подобие порядка, он заставил себя вернуться к окружающей действительности. Он ловил ровное дыхание капитана, погруженного в собственные мысли. Сосредоточившись на подсчете своих вдохов и выдохов, он пропустил момент, когда Пикард, ища тепла, придвинулся намного ближе, практически вжимаясь всем телом в широкую фигуру своего первого помощника. По телу поднялась горячая волна, смывая с трудом восстановленное спокойствие и затуманивая разум. Райкер едва удержал себя от излишних прикосновений. Снова захотелось большего, да так что пришлось слегка отодвинуться. 

\- Вам, неудобно, Первый? – голос капитан как всегда был приветлив и сдержан. Весьма спокоен. Он не чувствовал метаний своего первого помощника или его непристойных мыслей. Уилл быстро поднялся, убегая от искушения, и облегченно вздохнул, оказавшись на безопасном расстоянии. Вслух же ответил:

\- Хочу поговорить с Дейтой, как там наша аномалия.

\- Давайте. Пикник на природе конечно хорош, но от чашки горячего чая я бы сейчас не отказался.

Пикард оставался капитаном в любой ситуации, пусть в самой тяжелой. И считал своим долгом подбадривать находящихся рядом с ним людей. Неважно, что его собственное состояние ухудшалось. Он сел, напряженно вслушиваясь в разговор с андроидом, и облегченно улыбнулся, когда Дейта передал сообщение Ла Форджа, что все неисправности будут устранены через четверть часа.

\- Придвигайтесь ближе, Уилл, мёрзнуть эти несколько минут нам совсем не обязательно. 

Капитан хлопнул рядом с собой, крепко обнял присоединившегося Первого, прижался покрепче к груди и даже слегка задремал. Райкер слушал пургу за стеной и боялся пошевелиться. Предательский жар снова расползался по телу, стекая вниз живота. И когда пещера, снег и метель исчезли, а перед ними появился выход на палубу, Уилл откровенно сбежал в свою каюту, предварительно сдав на руки Крашер сонного Пикарда, и клятвенно пообещав, что в течение часа появится в медотсеке.

Он стоял под холодным душем уже несколько минут, он был почти уверен, что заработал серьёзную простуду, но мучительная эрекция после прикосновений и объятий капитана не проходила. Стыдясь себя, он закрыл глаза и представил, чем могло закончиться приключение в пещере. Во всех подробностях. Сухощавое сильное тело в его руках. Крепкий запах кожи, пота и спермы. Ответный огонь в глазах. Ответные прикосновения. Рука опустилась вниз. Кулак сжался, ощущая собственную твердость, и задвигался, доводя напряжение до пика. Облегчение наступило быстро и резко. Вода смыла последние белесые капли. Он включил горячий воздух для обдува тела, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя. Он почти успокоился. Теперь он снова мог взглянуть в глаза своему капитану.


End file.
